James Anderson
"Who's leading the naval defense?" "Admiral Anderson, one of the finest we've got." '' ''-ARC Commander Colt and ARC Trooper Havoc during the Third Battle of Kamino 'James Anderson '''was a male Human Mandalorian who served in the Republic Navy as an officer holding the rank of Admiral during the Clone Wars. He captained the ''Providence, one of the many ships issued to the Republic for the use of fighting the Separatist Navy. Anderson is first-born child of an unidentified Human Mandalorian couple and the older brother of Natalie Anderson and Jason Anderson. Biography Early Life "Manda-Master's got us running up and down twenty-four/seven." ''-Unidentified Alpha-class ARC Trooper'' When he was born, in order to carry on the family heritage, James' parents trained him to become an excellent Mandalorian warrior. Anderson showed skill and true physical prowess but he also became an expert on military matters through intensive study. Anderson eventually became what his parents wanted him to become: a renowned and respected Mandalorian. Anderson's fame also led him to becoming friends with infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett to a certain extent. Grand Army of the Republic Starting Out "As commanding officer of this ship, it is my duty and sole responsibility to ensure the safety and survival of my crew." ''-James Anderson'' Anderson was one of the Mandalorians hand-picked by Jango Fett to assist in the training of the first batch of ARC Troopers. Like the rest of the trainers, Anderson was strict in his teaching, which contributed to the ARCs becoming some of the best soldiers in the galaxy. James, due to his expect knowledge in battle tactics, was offered in a position in the Republic Navy. Wanting to show the galaxy that not all Mandalorians were cruel and ruthless mercenaries, James accepted the offer and quickly rose through the ranks: eventually promoted to the rank of Admiral. At some point before the start of the Clone Wars, Anderson named his assigned Venator-class Star Destroyer "Providence" and, on more than one occasion, did battle with an unidentified pirate party. Ultimately, Anderson was able to apprehend the pirates' leader. A Faithful Reunion "Prepare to fire!" "Nay! Belay that!" "Sir?" "There's someone aboard that vessel... Someone I know..." ''-James and a Navy officer, regarding an unidentified ship'' James' parents were not pleased with his decision to join the Republic and sought to correct the 'mistake' they had created through Anderson's younger sister, Natalie. This plan to carry on the Mandalorain heritage of the Anderson family also failed when Natalie, wanting to follow in the footsteps of her elder brother, escaped from her parents. While on patrol in a Republic-controlled system sector, James picked up an unidentified ship on sensors, noting that its timing was not scheduled. Apparently, Natalie was on that ship. She attempted to make contact with the Republic forces. When she did so, James immediately recognized her as his sister and asked for all Republic ships to stand down. James had Natalie safely transported out of the ship and the two shared a sibling hug before Natalie proceeded to explain why she was there. James, understanding his younger sister's position and reasons, decided to let Natalie gain a role in serving the Republic. It was decided that Natalie would serve as a member of the Senate Guard, starting basic military training at a young age, eventually becoming a Senate Commando. (Enraged by this turn of events, James' parents decided to take 'extreme measures' with Jason Anderson, the younger brother of Natalie and James, sealing him away from all signs and any evidence to show that he had two elder siblings in order to keep him from running away.) The Clone Wars "Captain Rex, inform General Fisto that the signal is green." "Right away, sir! *Opens communicator* All squadrons are in position, General Fisto. You may deploy when ready." ''-James Anderson and Clone Captain "Rex" during the Battle of Mon Calamari'' Anderson, along with Admiral Wullf Yularen, was in charge of the defense of Kamino up in space when it came under attack for the third time. While he was able to lead Kamino's naval defense force to victory against the Separatist ships, he was unable to prevent the Trident Drills, which had bypassed the Republic blockade via falling debris from Separatist transport ships, from dropping onto Kamino's surface and being assembled. Later on in the war, Anderson transported an entire battalion of SCUBA Troopers to Mon Cala under the command of Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Personality and traits "*Cries* I've missed you so much!" "Same on this end... *Cries* You've got a lot of explaining to do, Natalie..." "I know..." ''-James and his younger sister, Natalie, reuniting with each other'' Trained by his parents to become a strong Mandalorian, James Anderson's skills and personality were that of a determined warrior. He always took military matters seriously and passed on his abilities to the Alpha-class ARC Troopers when he trained them. Anderson became a brilliant tactician, later being offered a position in the Republic Navy. Despite his Mandalorian heritage, Anderson disagreed and was disgusted with what most Mandalorians did: becoming mercenaries and carrying out assignments without a care on what impact the results would have on the galaxy. As such, he cut all ties with his parents and accepted the offer to serve in the Republic. Anderson greatly cared about his younger sibling, Natalie, and was proud of her for being independent and deciding to avoid the life of a typical Mandalorian. He willingly took her under his care, despite the fact that she was meant to 'replace' him. However, James, like Natalie, never knew of Jason's existance. Trivia *Anderson was involved in the early development of the Phase II Clone Trooper armor, the second stage of the Clone Trooper armor. He helped design the prototype of the armor, which was known as Experimental Phase II Clone Trooper armor. *"I needed a last name ending with 'A' since I thought it would complement the character's rank of Admiral, a rank which starts with the letter 'A'. Ultimately, 'Anderson' was the first name that came to mind." - ARC Trooper Tal *"The creation of this page is inspired by and based off of James Norrington, a character in the Pirates of the Caribbean universe." - ARC Trooper Tal *A dossier on James Anderson can be viewed below. *James is the oldest child in his family. While it is not clearly stated, Natalie is younger than James by about 15 to 18 years and Jason is way younger. File: James Anderson General Information Name (first): James Name (last): Anderson Gender: Male Height: 1.89 Meters Species: Human (Mandalorian) Homeworld: Mandalore Affiliation: Republic Navy Alias: Admiral Anderson ; Manda-Master Titles: Trainer of Alpha-Class ARC Troopers (approved) ; Graduate of G.N.O.A (approved) Notable Battles Participated: Battle of Mon Calamari ; Third Battle of Kamino ; Capture of unidentified pirate leader ; Skirmishes against unidentified pirate party Rank: Admiral (current) ; Captain (formerly) ; Lieutenant (formerly) Current Assigned/Flag Ship: Providence '' Notable Associates *Jedi Master Kit Fisto (Leading General during Battle of Mon Calamari) *Jedi Master Shaak Ti (General in charge of Clone Trooper training) *Jedi Anakin Skywalker (Leading General during Third Battle of Kamino) *Admiral Wullf Yularen (Associate during Third Battle of Kamino) *Clone Captain CT-7567 "Rex" (Associate during Battle of Mon Calamari) *Clone Lieutenant Commander CT-87/11557 "Shortstop" (Friend/Executive Officer aboard ''Providence) *Lama Su (Prime Minister of Tipoca City/Friend) *Taun We (Aide to Lama Su/Friend) *Numerous Alpha-Class ARC Troopers (Trainees) *Jango Fett (Friend) Actions/Events (Before Clone Wars) *Invited to assist in Alpha-class ARC training; Accepted *Offered position in Republic Navy; Accepted *Promoted to Lieutenant in light of relationship with Jango Fett, genetic template for Clone Troopers *Patrol around system sector *Defense against pirate attack; Successful *Patrol around system sector *Patrol around system sector *Patrol around system sector *Transportation of Republic goods; Successful *Defense against pirate attack; Successful *Patrol around system sector *Negotiation between unidentified party and Republic; Successful *Invited to join G.N.O.A; Accepted *Promoted to Captain after graduating from G.N.O.A *Named given flagship, a Venator-class Star Destroyer, "Providence" *Patrol around system sector *Raid on pirate hideout; Failure *Capture of unidentified pirate leader; Successful *Patrol around system sector *Patrol around system sector *Transportation of Republic goods; Successful *Reunited with younger sister, Natalie Anderson *Promoted to Admiral in light of loyalty shown to the Republic *Started assisting in development of Phase II Clone Trooper Armor in its extreme early stages * Family *Father: One **Unknown (Records not shared) *Mother: One **Unknown (Records not shared) *Sister(s): One **Natalie Anderson (younger) *Brother(s): One **Jason Anderson (younger) Category:Republic Navy officers Category:Males Category:Republic Navy Category:Admirals Category:Captains Category:Lieutenants Category:Mandalorians Category:ARC Trooper Tal